Charm of a Pirate - Edward Kenway Fanfiction
by Kenway Mcguiness
Summary: Edward Kenway might be the deadliest pirate of the seas. But he has a soft side too, a side filled with love and peace. He never thought he could care so much about a simple girl and he doesn't know why he feels like that...Could that feeling be love?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Introduction

My past was hidden in the shadows…No one knew about it…..Not even I knew about myself…I only knew that my parents had left me and I was raised by this lady named Clara…She was always like a mother to me.

We lived in a small cottage, far away from everyone. She used to tell me stories about pirates and the world away from here…Even though I loved Kingston; I wanted to visit that world…I wanted to know what pirates were. But that was all long ago. Clara is no more and I live alone by myself.

The guards of Kingston killed Clara and took me as a hostage when I was only 14 years. They did the worst possible things to me in the prison, even dying was better. I managed to run away from the prison and I fled to Havana on a slave ship.

I have lived here since many years now. I don't have any fear now and I'm used to living alone. I work as a shop keeper of a general store now, hiding my identity and disguising as a boy because I've seen how people disrespect women.

I'm really happy with my life actually. But we never know what's coming later. I'm _Areesh_ and this is my story

* * *

_So this is an introduction for my fanfiction of Edward Kenway that I am going to write… I'll upload a chapter soon. Till then see ya!_

_(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTER OF EDWARD KENWAY, IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT!)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Strange Stranger

2. A strange stranger

I woke up because of the chirping of birds. It was a pleasant morning. The sunshine entered the room through the small window. I quickly got ready and disguised as a guy, however I had a feeling it would be a tough day at work today because the stocks and new items were coming up. I left the house, making sure I locked the door.

"Good morning!" I greeted every person who passed by with a smile and they replied the same. I reached my store, noticing that there were already people waiting for the store to open. "Oh I'm sorry! I guess I'm a bit late…" I apologized the two men waiting outside as I opened the door. "No problem! We just wanted to check the some weapons in the store." The old man said. We got inside the store and I went behind the counter.

"What would you like to see?" I asked. "We'd like to see some good daggers…" He replied. I quickly searched for them and found them. I presented them to the two men. "This one is nice…" one of them said. "Yes, we'd like to buy this one…" The other one smiled. "That would be 800 Realms" I handed them the dagger and the man paid. "Thanks for stopping by!" I waved my hand as they left the shop.

Few hours passed and I guess I was wrong about the work being tough because no new items or stocks had arrived today. I sat behind the counter, yawning as barely few customers came.

Suddenly a man with a hood rushed in…He closed the door with a loud bang. He came towards the counter panting. I was scared. "Do you have swords available?" He quickly asked. It seemed like he was in a hurry. I nodded and took out all swords I had in the shop. He chose one which was the sharpest of all with the phrase 'The keeper of this sword is the bravest man of the seas' written on it. He examined the sword and a smirk appeared on his lips. I couldn't see his eyes though. They were hidden by his hood. "How much is this?" He asked still examining the sword. "3000 Realms…You can pay later if you want…I see you're in a hurry" I grinned kindly. "I'll pay later…You are too kind…You should be careful kid…" Saying this he left. His words were stuck in my mind… His voice was attractive…_Wait, What am I even thinking!? I didn't even see his face properly!_

_ X_

It was late at night. I finished my work and left the store locking it properly. I could see no one on the streets so I decided to take the bandana off and opening my hair since I was suffering a bit of a headache. No one would recognize me anyway…I started walking in the silent streets, enjoying the weather… It was windy tonight. But I still couldn't stop thinking about that man… He was so strange. I have never seen anyone dress like that in Havana and no one in my entire life has visited my store in such a hurry.

"HEY!" Someone grabbed me from behind and pointed a knife on my neck. "Give me all your money, NOW!" He shouted. I was trembling with fear. "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. "Leave… me… please…" The words came out in a small mumble…even I could hardly hear them. "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL DO SOMETHING WORST TO YOU!" I knew what he meant…One of his hand reached my breast…

I cried "LEAVE ME! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Finally I found my voice! I tried to set myself free but he was strong. "HELP!" I screamed. I closed my eyes…I think I was done for…tears rolled down my face…But I heard a voice…Of footsteps falling on the ground. I opened one of my eye and saw the same guy…The strange hooded guy! He was standing in front of my eyes… "Don't you think you are disrespecting a woman?" the same smirk appeared on his face. It was too dark but I still saw it. "WHO ARE YOU? GO AWAY!" The guy got furious but his voice was shaking… The hooded guy took out the sword that he bought from me and the guy removed his hands off me. He ran away like a mouse.

"Coward" I took a rock from the ground and threw it to that guy who was running, but obviously it didn't hit him because he was far away… "Are you alright?" The hooded guy came towards me.

"Yes…Thank you" I nodded. "Have I seen you somewhere?" He asked…I had to hide my identity! "Umm…No…I don't think so…" I replied. "But I do…I think I saw you in the brothel, no?" The smirk came on his face…Wait; did he think I was a prostitute?! "NO WAY! I'M NOT A COURTESAN!" I shouted and he laughed. "Just kidding…Just be careful…I told you before too…" Saying this he left… _'I told you before too.' _Did he actually recognize me? I stood there shocked as I saw him walking away and then he disappeared…


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

3. Meeting Again

Forgetting last night was difficult. I was so reckless…Why did I take the bandana off? And why haven't I still learnt how to fight!? Everyone in Havana knows how to defend themselves… Well if the hooded guy didn't come there on time, God knows what would have happened to me.

It was a lazy Sunday today and I dragged myself out of my small house. Today I made sure that I disguised properly so that no one would even have a slightest hint that I'm a girl. I headed to the store to start my work, but the door of my store was open. I became worried and rushed to the store… What if the thieves had entered my shop and were trying to steal everything?!

As I arrived inside, I saw Randy… He was the guy who brought the stocks to the store, he also had the key of the store with himself and he was a good friend of mine…He was the only person who I told that I was a girl "God! Randy! You scared me!" I sighed in relief. "Good Morning Areesh! The stocks had arrived late so I couldn't deliver them yesterday…" He carried the crates to the store room. "So how's your job?" He asked as he closed the door of the store room. "Its Fine…I don't know why but I'm a bit bored of this…" I went behind the counter as I yawned.

"Well it's a regular routine for you to get up and go to work…I think you should take your time off some day and go explore Havana" He smiled. "Anyway, I'm off now! See you later Areesh!" He walked out of the shop. Maybe he was right…I had never taken a day off…I have lived in Havana for years but I never got to see its beauty.

"Hello again…" The voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see who it was… The hooded guy… "I have to pay you, right?" He came to the counter…I was curious to see his face and I wanted to ask him about last night… "Umm…last night…Did you really…recognize me?" I hesitated… He started to chuckle "So it was you...No wonder you seemed familiar…" He took out the money and kept it on the counter. "What is your name good sir?" I asked. "First you" He smirked. "I'm Areesh…" I said, keeping the money into the drawer. "Nice to meet you, Areesh…" He replied. "And My name is-"

He was about say it but a dark guy wearing a bandana came rushing. He had a scar on his face around the eye and he had no hair. "CAPTAIN KENWAY! THEY FOUND OUR LOCATION!" He shouted. "For Fuck sake, how much more do we have to hide? Quickly hide the Jackdaw somewhere safe! We can't leave Havana now!" He sounded serious and angry. He hurried out of the store, and left me standing there in confusion. The dark guy called him 'Captain' so he must be the owner of a ship…

Because of the curiosity I closed the shop and left it to follow that Captain. He wasn't far away so I ran to catch up with him. I followed the two men to the harbor but then lost sight of them. The harbor was a crowded place…Many merchants and traders came to Havana every single day.

I was looking for them and I spotted the hooded guy! He was alone now. He looked at my direction. Maybe he noticed me! I hid behind a huge crate and he looked away. He started to walk again and I followed him. Soon we arrived near a tavern but he stopped at entrance. "I know you're there!" He shouted. "Come out you little sneaky miss" I showed myself and he walked towards me. "Were you stalking me?" The smirk appeared on his lips. "N-No! I just…I mean, I didn't-" I had no idea what to say. He removed his hood and my jaw dropped when I saw his beautiful blue eyes… He had light scars on his face. He had dirty yellow colored hair which perfectly suited him.

"Did you want something?" He asked. I lightly shook my head. "Umm…I wanted to ask…Do you own a ship?" I asked him. "Well yes I do…Why do you ask?" He folded his arms. "Do you work for Torres?!" His voice sounded fierce now. "No! I don't work for anyone" I looked down. "I believe you…By the way my name is Edward…Edward Kenway" He smiled. "Nice to meet you Mr. Kenway!" I looked up at him with a smile. "Just call me Edward please. And what is your full name Miss Areesh?" My smile faded away…

I didn't know what to answer…I didn't know anything about myself…I only knew my name. My expression turned into a sad one. "Edward!" A hoarse voice called him and he turned around.

"Blackbeard! How are you mate!" Edward sounded different when he talked to the guy named Blackbeard. "Ey, who's that fellow?" Blackbeard looked at me. "She's a girl…Her name is Areesh." Edward introduced me. "Ah! A courtesan dressed as a man perhaps?" Blackbeard mocked.

"I'M NOT A COURTESAN!" I shouted and they both laughed. "Just joking. Edward I'll be travelling with you… I'll help you find more people for your crew because a pirates life is in danger now a days" Blackbeard sighed. Did he just say Pirates?! I always wanted to see pirates! I got excited when I thought about it.

"You guys…are pirates?!" My eyes opened wide. "Yes…We need more people for our crew as we are out of them." Edward looked at me and he noticed my reaction "Can I join you're crew?!" I asked without hesitating.

"Woah! Sure You can…But you have to be careful since you are a girl….and the sailors might think wrong stuff about you…" Edward warned me. "Don't worry about that Edward. I have heard that Pirates live their life in freedom…I also want freedom…" I smiled widely as I took my bandana off and let my hair open. "Good then! We have one more member added to our crew." Blackbeard said bravely. I was one of the pirates now…I couldn't believe it!


	4. Chapter 4: Medallion

4. Medallion

"Let's go have a drink in order to celebrate!" Edward added. I never drank alcohol… I had seen guards who were alcohol addicts when I was a hostage in the prison of Kingston and they were really cruel, cold with no mercy at all.

"No…I think I'll be going…" I refused quickly.

"Oh…I'd be glad if you had stayed here for a bit longer." He smirked. "I'll inform you when we have to start sailing. Till then you can finish all your work here. And for the shop, find a new owner."

"Alright Captain Kenway." I nodded

"Please, just Edward…As I said before." He put his hood on and left with Blackbeard.

I stared at him as he walked inside the tavern, observing his every step and movement. He was a strong guy and I never saw anyone like him… He was different than the local people…His accent, his features and his hair color, all were different.

I sighed heavily…I was thinking too much about that guy… I need to stop because he was my Captain now, and I follow his orders. I decided to go to the store and continue my work.

X

I went home at night, avoiding any kind of trouble. I walked to my room and dressed myself in light clothes, getting ready to sleep but there was a loud knock on the door. I quickly rushed to open it and saw a lady, all wounded… She was young and her clothes were torn.

"Please…Help…" She sobbed.

I was shocked to see her in her current state. "Come in!" I exclaimed as I opened the door and let her come in.

She could barely walk so I helped her walk to the dining chair. She sat on the chair as she moaned in pain. I fetched a glass of water and handed it to her. She was a pretty lady but whoever did this to her must be an animal!

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"That doesn't…matter now… Here take this…" She handed me some sort of medallion. It was made up of gold. "Take care of this medallion…Hide it somewhere safe…or keep it…where it belongs" She murmured.

"But…Why are you giving me something this valuable?" I examined the medallion.

"I trust you…" Whispering this, she closed her eyes and rested there. Her soul had passed away… I felt really sad for her. I dragged her body out of the house to bury it and give it a proper funeral…

"What are you doing?" The voice came from behind which scared me. I turned my head and saw Edward.

"Are you stalking me?" I squealed.

"Shhh! don't talk loudly! You might scare the neighborhood…" He came in front of me but his mouth dropped open when he saw the dead body. "You killed someone!"

"No! I'll explain it! First help me take this dead body to the graveyard…"

Edward carried the body like if it weighed nothing. I explained everything to him as we walked to the graveyard but I didn't say anything about the medallion. I didn't want him to get involved with it.

We reached the graveyard and the silence scared me. It was an unusual silence. "Let's leave the body here" Edward kept it on the floor. "But I wanted to give it a proper burial!" I fretted. "Someone will do it tomorrow…Do you want to be safe or no?" At his reply, I nodded and we started walking back to my home…

"You didn't answer my question…Were you stalking me?" I asked.

"I was just passing by and you came out all of a sudden out of nowhere." He sighed as he looked at the sky. "It's really peaceful tonight…" He smiled. His smile was charming… I couldn't help but blush slightly when I saw it. I had a fair skin which could be a big problem… if I was blushing; I had no way to hide it.

Soon we arrived at my destination. "Well, it was a pleasure walking with you" He stared at me.

"Same here…Good night Edward" I muttered and quickly went inside.

I closed the door behind me as I smiled to myself

_What's the problem with me?! Why was I smiling to myself!_

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter is a bit boring! I was a bit sleepy when I wrote this and I sort of ran out of ideas because I'm new to this whole fan fiction system =.=**

**Oh well but I'm trying! :D **

**Thanks for following and giving a review! I'd be more than happy if you give me some advices and tell me the mistakes I've made. **

**(Disclaimer: The Character of Edward Kenway And Blackbeard belong to Ubisoft!)**


	5. Chapter 5: On the Jackdaw

5. On the Jackdaw

A few days passed and I didn't really see Edward... However I had found a responsible owner for the shop and he had started to do his job. His name was Nathaniel George, a young but a smart boy. I was a bit sad that I had given up my precious store but thinking about sailing in the seas made me excited.

It was a beautiful afternoon and I went out for a walk.

"Are you Areesh?" I found a hand on my shoulder and I turned back to see who it was.

It was that dark guy I had seen with Edward once. He had called him Captain...

I nodded my head slightly.

"Captain Kenway wants to see you." He folded his arms. He looked a strict kind of a guy.

"Pardon, but who are you?" I asked kindly

"I am the quartermaster of the Jackdaw, the name's Adewale." He said with disinterest.

Edward might really trust this guy..."Pleasure to meet you Adewale! Would you tell me where I can find Edward?"

"Follow me."

He leaded me to the harbor and I followed him. We were near a big ship with the huge words 'Jackdaw' written on it. I was amazed to see the ship. It was magnificently large and it seemed to look a really strong ship.

"Amazing…" I gasped as I stared at the ship.

"Yes…It is…" That voice… I quickly turned around and saw Edward. "Hello! I wasn't aware that you were here" I smiled

"Have you done what I told you to do?" He smiled in return.

"Yes! I found a store owner. I can really trust him. And I have already packed my clothes" I felt really excited.

"I don't think you would want to come back once you have started a life on seas… Anyway, we would be leaving Havana tonight." He turned his gaze to the Jackdaw.

"Alright Edward" I clenched my fist in excitement. "One more thing, do you know anything about a golden medallion? It was supposed to be in Havana…" He looked a bit serious, but still spoke to me in a kind manner.

_The golden medallion_…

Of course…The medallion which the had woman given me before she died. But she told me to keep it where it belongs…I wouldn't hand it to anyone until I truly find where it belongs.

"Umm…no…why do you ask?" I looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Because we are starting this journey to find that medallion… It is really important… It is a key to a huge treasure but I do not know where the treasure is unless I have hands on that medallion…" He sounded just like a pirate which I heard in my childhood stories.

I couldn't believe it that I had the medallion… I wanted to tell him… I opened my mouth to speak but then shut it again. No…I don't want to hand it to Edward…He's a pirate and he's just after treasure. But I want to fulfill the woman's last wish.

"I will see you tonight Edward." I smiled and started walking.

"Areesh! Are you sure you don't know anything about it?" He asked once more

"I'm sure Edward" I looked back and gave a slight nod.

X

It was time! I carried my luggage in a small bag and walked to the harbor. I wasn't sure if I was walking or running because I had reached the harbor in only seconds. Ah! The Jackdaw…Waiting to set sail.

I ran towards the wooden board which connected the ship to the land but my foot slipped on the slippery surface. I lost my balance. I threw my luggage on the ship and got ready to fall. I shut my eyes tightly. "WATCH OUT!" Somebody had grabbed my arm really tightly. I opened my eyes and let out a big breath. "Are you hurt?" the guy pulled me towards him on the ship.

I soon realized it was Edward… "N..no…I'm fine…" I gasped.

He looked down and smirked. "Good, you put your right foot on the ship…"

I looked at him in confusion. "I guess you don't know… Well, we pirates believe that if you step on the ship with your left foot, there's gonna be a bad luck." He stepped back and turned around.

"Want me to show you the crew's quarters?" He asked

I nodded briskly and followed him. We went down in the inner part of the ship. We had a look around and Edward told me to choose a room. I chose the second largest room.

"But...It's the coldest room…" He sighed. "I'm used to live in cold places." I shrugged.

"Where are all the sailors?" I went inside the room and Edward stood at the door. "Probably at the tavern or hanging out by the campfire and drinking…" Edward answered.

"Aren't you going to join them?"

"I know I should be celebrating with them but… I wanted to tell you some rules about the Jackdaw."

He came to me and I stared at him. "First of all, you must know how to fight, second of all, our ship gets attacked often and you should know how to defend yourself. Third, if you betray our crew, I will give you a severe punishment." He told me this in a cold voice and a smirk was formed on his lips.

"I understand" I was shivering.

"Look at you! You're scared already" He laughed. I imagined how I must have looked like and I couldn't help but giggle too.

"Edward…I can't fight…" When I said this, he looked at me seriously. I was embarrassed so I looked down. "Ey, no need to be embarrassed…" He held my chin with his hand and made me look at him. "Be brave…I'll teach you"


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling of Sympathy From Him

6. Feeling of Sympathy from Him

His touch…It was gentle… My cheeks turned bright red and I had no way to hide them because Edward was holding my chin. He chuckled. "The sailors can come anytime now… You can get some rest"

He stepped backwards and smiled. "You might have a tough life here but I know you'll get used to it" Saying this, he left the room.

_I'm so stupid _

I flopped down on the bed and sighed heavily. This guy… Even if he seemed kind, I know he can be dangerous…I need to be careful… _and try not to fall for him. _I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. Without noticing, I drifted away into sleep.

X

"FULL SAIL!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

I slowly opened my eyes because of the clamor. I remembered that I was on a ship, I was on Jackdaw! I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I got myself dressed and fixed my black luscious hair. I looked myself in the mirror… It had been a while since I saw myself with my hair open. I got out of the room but I became nervous when I saw all those sailors. All of their eyes were on me and most of them gave nasty looks.

I tried ignoring all of them and hurried to the upper deck. "INTRUDER!" a sailor shouted as he saw me.

"CALM DOWN MATE! SHE'S A PART OF THE CREW!" The familiar voice shouted back. I followed the direction of the voice and found Edward controlling the ship.

"WOMEN AS A PART OF CREW ARE A BAD LUCK, CAPTAIN!"

Edward handed the rudder to Adewale and came towards us. "Listen, we are already lacking crew members." He said coldly and the sailor trembled. "Aye captain"

"Good. Now return to your work." At Edward's order the sailor ran away.

"Thank you Edward"

"No problem. You look… good today" He complimented. "Hello there fellows" Blackbeard came and beside him was a man with blonde hair. He wore an orange bandana on his forehead. "Why do we have a courtesan on the ship?" The blonde guy gave me a dirty look.

"For God's sake…. All of you pirates think that an innocent lady who is trying to be nice is a courtesan?!" I angrily frowned "I'll say it again, I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!"

Edward put a hand on his mouth and tried not to laugh, while the blonde guy looked at me in confusion.

"Then what are you?" He opened his mouth. "Jack! She's a crew member! Respect her or I'll cut your throat" Edward smirked.

"Alright, alright! My name is Calico Jack, how about you milady?"

"I'm _Areesh_" I folded my arms.

"Thatch, do we stop at Nassau?" Edward looked at Blackbeard. "Why yes, it is the safest place, ain't it?" Blackbeard answered.

The winds were strong and cold, but the scenery was just breath taking. The wondrous blue sky, the never-ending sea… It was just astounding. It seemed like heaven on Earth.

"I'd better go and check some papers. You can find me in my quarters. I will see you later Edward…and Areesh" Blackbeard grinned.

"See you later, Thatch!" Edward replied.

I looked around and the sailors were still looking at me with awkward looks. "I think I should be going to my room too." I said uncomfortably and hurried to my room.

I locked myself in my room and enjoyed the view which I could see out of the window. I never got bored of it. It was something that every person on the world should see. However I felt really cold… There was knock on the door and soon it opened. Edward came in. "Are you getting bored?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Not at all" I shook my head. I sat on the bed and Edward sat next to me. "So…Areesh…I want to know more about you… about your past" He fixed his eyes on me.

"Well…Umm…" I hesitated. "I don't… really know…about my past"

"Just tell me" Edward held my hand, making me startle.

"Well…there was a woman named Clara who had brought me up…She said she had found me in a crate kept near her cottage when I was only 2 years old." When I thought that my parents had abandoned I felt my heart breaking apart.

"We lived in Kingston but Clara was killed by the guards and I was held as a prisoner." I remembered the scars that I still had on my leg and arm because of those horrible guards. "I don't know how I escaped that hell…I don't know how I made it to Havana alive…" Tears were dropping from my eyes. "I was just a normal girl but they put dirt on me…What did I ever do to those guards..." I clung to Edward and without hesitating he put his arms around me.

"It's alright…" He gently stroked my hair. "I won't leave you until you have calmed down." His voice showed sympathy.

"Edward…" I mumbled.

His gentle embrace made me calm down little by little. After a few minutes, my tears had disappeared and I felt better.

Soon I pulled back.

"I'm sorry for crying like this… Usually I see small children holding their mother and father's hand…They love each other so much….Unlike my parents who had abandoned me when I was only a child…" I sighed with grief.

"Don't say that…Haven't you ever tried finding information about your parents? What if they are alive?" He caressed my hand lightly.

Maybe Edward was right… What if they were alive? I could at least ask them why they left me like this…

"But how? I don't even know my full name…"

"Trust me; I have been good at finding people since I was a young boy. I have my own ways and tricks. I will help you find them" He smirked.

"Alright" I nodded with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon we talked, laughed and joked around in my room. He made me feel so cheerful and I got to know him even more. He was a thoughtful man who cared for his crew and Jackdaw the most. I loved the incidents of Jackdaw that he had narrated me. Life at sea was really adventurous according to Edward.

"I wish we could talk more Areesh… but I have some work to do…" Edward stood up and straightened his clothes.

"You can find me on the upper deck or in my room…" He walked towards the door but stopped right in front of it. "Oh and by the way, _you are an amazing lady_" He grinned and left the room.

I couldn't believe my ears…He said I was an amazing lady…I felt weird because no one had ever said that to me.


	7. Chapter 7: Little Joey

7. Little Joey

The next day, I woke up really early. I got ready and opened my bag to check the medallion if it was safe. It was such an attractive artifact and its cost might be extremely high. But I don't want to give it up. I quickly hid it inside my bag after ensuring that it's safe and left my room.

It was too early as all the sailors were asleep. I reached the upper deck which was really quiet. I only saw five or four sailors, lying on the floor. "Don't worry, these sailors don't like to sleep in their quarters" I turned around and saw Adewale handling the rudder. I walked to him "Good morning Ade"

"You're not really helping the crew" He frowned. "You're not fulfilling your responsibilities as a crew member, Areesh" Adewale was really concerned about Jackdaw and its crew. Edward had told me.

"I'm sorry Ade… This is all new to me… I've never experienced this in my life." I said.

"Well I'll tell little Joey to help you. He's a smart boy and makes friends really easily. We found him and his mother on a small island known as the Cayman Island and we put both of them in the crew. But unfortunately that woman, his mother was murdered by someone mysteriously and we never got to know the killer. Joey proved himself a brave little sailor as he didn't even shed a tear about his mother. The death of that woman brought us good luck because we found good plunders and riches so we were actually glad that she died." He smirked.

"So….You mean…. I also have… chances to get…killed?!" I shuddered.

"Yes. But if the sailors like you, they won't even dare to do such thing" Adewale had actually given me a hint. If I want to stay safe, I have to get the sailors to like me. _But the question was, how?_

After an hour, the deck was filled with sailors. Some sang shanties, some were cleaning and some were chatting. I just sat alone on top of a barrel. I stared at the horizon and a sailor started to sing a familiar song. I turned my gaze to the sailor in surprise.

The shanty seemed so familiar… I was recalling the lyrics slowly and without knowing, I started to sing the song along. Everyone averted their eyes on me as I started to sing.

"_You're the closest to heaven that I'll never be and I don't want to leave you tonight. And all I can feel is this moment; all I can breathe is your life. But sooner or later it'll be over, I just don't want leave you tonight…."_ I felt like if I was singing my heart out. I had no idea how I knew the lyrics but somehow I remembered its melodious tune. We continued singing till the end of the song.

I expected people scowling at me but I was wrong. All the sailors looked at me kindly. They cheered loudly. "Woah! Lady, how do you know this song?" The young sailor who sang with me smiled brightly. "I don't know" I replied.

"Areesh!" Someone grabbed my arm and I quickly turned around. "Edward!" I grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me you can sing?" He seemed really happy. "Coz' you never asked me" I blushed lightly.

"You…were amazing…" He took my hand and kissed the back of it just like a gentleman. "What shanty was this anyway?"

"Captain, the shanty was named 'Closest to Heaven'" The young sailor answered. "It was quite a famous song in the Cayman Island until those bastards came to take over the Island, those Spanish soldiers" He spat on the floor when he completed the sentence. (After all, they were pirates)

Maybe I had heard the song in Havana or in Kingston when I was a child. "You are useful to the crew after all, Areesh" Edward mocked.

"Oh please, I can be more useful! Ade told me to learn the chores of the ship. He said someone named little Joey might help me"

"Well, you can see little Joey right here." The young sailor pointed himself. "Ah, so you are Joey. Adewale says you're a brave guy" When I finished talking, we heard a loud, noisy splash from the water.

"CAPTAIN OUR SHIP IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"Huh! WHAT FLAG IS IT FLYING?!"Edward marched to the rudder.

"A SPANISH FLAG! It's a Spaniard ship, not really far!" Adewale informed as he put the spyglass down.

Blackbeard and Jack had also come. "What's this clamor about?" Blackbeard shouted.

"We are being attacked." I said feeling anxious. Jack just laughed and sat on the barrel. He was a weird guy. Blackbeard gave me a look telling me not to mind him. We headed to Adewale and Edward, leaving Jack there.

"Kenway! Why haven't you already defeated that ship?" Blackbeard said this fiercely.

"Thatch, we are waiting for the right time!" Edward smirked. The ship came closer and it was totally visible. I looked at Edward who was observing the movement of the ship carefully. Soon he moved his arm towards the sky which was a signal. "FIRE!" At his shout there was a loud sound of cannons being fired. I covered my ears as the sound scared me. The cannons hit the other ship and I was amazed.

Then the survival guns were fired accurately and the enemy ship received a huge amount of damage. The battle between the ships continued and finally the Spaniard ship was sabotaged. The sailors shouted in joy and swung on ropes to board on the other ship.

"Be safe Areesh!" Edward left the rudder and took a rope too. I just watched the sailors fight on the other ship and I was excited. I wanted to learn how to fight! Edward was marvelous… He swung his swords and killed more than eight people in just 2 minutes. His movements were excellent. I felt my heart beating as I stared at him.

"AREESH! WATCH OUT!" Someone pushed me and I fell on the floor. I looked around and saw little Joey injured. "My lord! Joey! Are you alright?" I crawled towards him and he was moaning in pain. The blood was dripping from his arm. Someone had shot him with a pistol! "Do not worry about me! The bullet, did it hit you?" Even if he was in pain, he tried to sound brave. "You idiot! Why did you save me?" I gasped.

"Because….It was an order…from Captain Kenway" He was breathing heavily. I quickly tore a piece of cloth from skirt and wrapped his wound with it. "The blood will stop flowing…but only for a while!" I tightened the cloth.

I heard cheers and shouts. I tried standing up but my foot was hurting me. I sprained my ankle! "God damn!" I gritted my teeth as I sat down on the floor. "What…happened?" Joey muttered. "I sprained my ankle." I grumbled. "Ah…I think I have fulfilled my duty… My vision…It's…fading…I had…a good life…on…Jackdaw" Little Joey closed his eyes. He was dying!

"EDWARD! SOMEONE HELP! HELP!" I called for help. Tears were welling up in my eyes, not because of the pain, but because Joey was dying.

Soon Edward came back on the ship. "Edward! Save Joey!" I sobbed. For a minute he was shocked. But then he quickly came towards me. "What happened?" He asked. "Please carry Joey to the doctor of the ship!" Edward did as I said.

I crawled to the nearest crate and tried getting up. I sat on the crate, sighing heavily. Soon Edward came rushing to me. "Joey is being taken care. Can you walk?"

I tried standing up but failed. I grunted in pain. Without saying a thing, Edward put his arm around my waist and below my legs. He lifted me up in his arm. "Edward!" I said in a shock. But he just smirked as he carried me below the deck. He headed to a room which I didn't recognize. It was a normal sized room with a huge bed and a huge table in the corner. There were many papers lying here and there. It was a messy looking room.

Edward put me on the bed. "Is this your room?" I asked and he nodded. He stood up and went towards the chest-like box. Opening it, he searched for something. He took out the ice and put it in a piece of cloth. "This will make ya feel better" He smiled at me with satisfaction as he sat next to me foot.

Removing my boots, he stroked my ankle which was sprained. Then he put the cloth of ice on top of it.

"It…It's cold" I moaned but I already started feeling better.

* * *

_I know, I'm not a good writer, I said it before too but I just wanted to remind….I mean look at all the writers on this website! All are professionals! And I'm just a newbie. :/ Anyway if you have any complains or an advice or if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to leave a comment/review! I really appreciate your comments :D _


	8. Chapter 8: First Kiss

8. First Kiss

"Shhh….Just relax" Edward's voice was gentle. He pressed the cloth of ice a little harder on my ankle, but I didn't think about the pain. All I could feel was my heart racing. It was beating so loud and I was afraid Edward might hear it.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked and all I could do was simply nod.

There was knock on the door. "Come in" Edward responded and in came Blackbeard.

"Uhm…If…You're busy I can come later" Blackbeard stepped backwards. "No… I was just healing her ankle" Edward looked at me with a smile.

"Edward, do you think that Spanish Captain was right about the medallion being here on the Jackdaw?" At Blackbeard's question, I bit my lip…

"I don't know Thatch…We'll talk about it later"

Blackbeard nodded and left the room. "Edward…Did you find some information about the medallion?" I said as soon as Blackbeard was gone.

"Yes…That ship had come to find the medallion. The captain said that the medallion was on the Jackdaw before he died" Edward looked serious. "Did you believe him?" I asked. Edward just shrugged.

He stood up but I held his wrist. "Stay with me…" The words came out of my mouth and he giggled. He sat next to me. "Edward… The medallion… I know where it is."

His eyes widened. "Where, Areesh! Tell me!" He asked me impatiently.

"It's with me. I didn't know if I should tell you or not… I was really confused… That woman who died in my house days ago, she had given it to me and she told me to keep it where it belongs. I want to fulfill her last wish. I don't want any treasure, I just want her soul to rest in peace" I told him…

"So you know who the keeper of the medallion is?" Edward's blue eyes gave me chills.

"P-probably that woman" My voice must have sounded shaky... Edward took my hand in both of his hands. "Don't you trust me Areesh?"

To be honest, I didn't know… but my answer was different…

"Of course Edward, I do trust you…" I pulled away my hand and averted my eyes towards the window "I'll give you the medallion…"

Silence fell between us, and to break the silence, Edward quietly stood up and walked towards the door. "We'll have a meeting when you get better and you have to bring the medallion along with you" His voice was gentle and then he left the room.

I didn't want to get involved in anything so I think it'd be the best to hand the medallion to Edward.

Anyhow I really am useless. I couldn't fight today and got an innocent person injured. It's because I'm stupid, I'm not clever and I don't have enough confidence to do anything. I don't belong here… I'm just another burden on the sailors. I can't do _anything._

I struggled and got up. I couldn't let the pain stop me… I limped towards the door and opened it but in front of me was Calico Jack…

His eyes widened for a moment but then he smirked. "I knew it… Kenway never leaves a chance with a woman, does he?"

"You're wrong, Jack… Edward was just trying to heal my ankle." I gave an annoyed look. I pushed him aside and started to walk in pain.

"Need some help lady?" He asked.

"No." I groaned as the pain grew.

"You think you can get to your room like that?" I could hear him snicker…

He was right… I can't get to my room walking like this. What if I break my ankle bone or something?

Without hesitating, he came towards me and held my arm for support. At that time, I imagined Edward's face in my mind…His blue eyes, the blonde hair, those light scars and his charming smirk…But why? Why right now? As I thought about Edward my heart started beating rapidly…

Jack led me to my room. He opened the door and I limped inside.

"Thank you Jack" I smiled. He bowed as if to say 'you're welcome' and left the room.

Hobbling, I went towards my bag and took out the medallion. I held it tightly and sat on my bed. I stared at it for few seconds, mesmerized by its golden beauty. It was remarkable. Every pirate must be searching this kind of treasure and I have my hands on it… I felt like I was holding some kind of power in my hand.

"I think I told you to get better…" The voice startled me and I turned around.

"Edward…Take this medallion from me…I don't want any kind of trouble…. Just leave me" Noticing my shaky voice, Edward came to me. He bent down in front of me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Nothing will happen to ya." He stroked my hand

"No. I don't want to be on this ship. I'll only cause trouble. I'm useless" I sobbed.

"Calm down!" His voice got a bit louder.

"No Edward… Leave me at Nassau… I'll go back to Havana from there somehow"

Edward pushed me on the bed and came above me. "I said…Calm down." His gaze made me shiver.

I couldn't look at him anymore because of embarrassment. I shut my eyes but soon I felt something warm on my lips. Was Edward…Kissing me?

He caressed my cheek as soon as he moved his lips away. I slowly opened my eyes and I was blushing madly but he just smirked. "You're just like a child." He continued caressing my cheek.

Once again his lips touched mine and I couldn't resist… It felt like if my heart was going to burst because it was beating uncontrollably. He continued kissing me for a moment and soon pulled back.

"You're not going anywhere. You belong here, on the Jackdaw. Understand?" Smirking, he stood up like if nothing had happened.

I sat up straight and nodded slowly. "Edward" My voice was so low that even I couldn't hear it but Edward looked at me "Take the medallion….and I'll stay on Jackdaw." I bit my lip as I handed Edward the medallion

He took it from me with a nod and walked out of the room.

What did just happen? Edward actually kissed me….

I touched my lips with my fingers and his warmth was still there.

_Why did Edward do this?_

* * *

_**Alright, another chapter. Tell me if there are any mistakes and don't hesitate to give me suggestions/advices of what should I do to improve my story. I'll be really grateful if you do that! :D**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! ^_^**_


	9. Chapter 9: Nassau At Last

9. Nassau at last!

Ignorance was the answer to Edward's behavior. He might have kissed me but it wasn't acceptable at all. He was just teasing me. Three days had passed since that incident and my mind couldn't concentrate on anything. I locked myself in my room as it was the option I chose in order to ignore Edward, even though I missed the crew and the amazing sceneries. I had gotten used to the ship and the sound of the sea.

The ship's speed became slower and gradually it stopped. The sailors were cheering loudly, without a pause. "LAND!" some sailors shouted.

Land!? Maybe we were here! Finally we had reached Nassau. I ran towards the door and opened it with a loud thud. My face wouldn't drop the smile off. I was so excited!

When I reached the upper deck, everyone seemed as excited as me. There was Blackbeard, Calico Jack, Adewale….and of course….Edward.

"Welcome to Nassau, Lady!" Blackbeard grinned. I thanked him and avoided looking at Edward. Instead of looking at him, my eyes averted to the harbor.

It was noisy but there was something about Nassau which made it look pleasant. The people were joyful, energetic and hardworking. Sound of melodious tunes came from the nearby tavern where the people could be seen drinking, talking, playing or laughing. All the people around the harbor seemed happy.

"Jolly place… ain't it?" I folded my arms as I still observed the place.

"Indeed. We can have a tour around Nassau after we get our rooms" I hadn't heard Edward's voice since three days… Hearing it now made me happy from inside. Still not sure why was I falling for this guy…

Blackbeard stepped on the dock, then went Jack, and after that, Edward.

It was my turn to go but my eyes looked down at the gap of the dock and the ship. Fear filled my mind… What if I fell in the gap? The truth was… I couldn't even swim…

But then someone was kind enough to reach their hand out to me. Edward, with that smirk of his, gave out his hand and I grabbed it. Stepping on the dock, I thanked him.

"Coward" He whispered in my ear, the smirk didn't disappear from his face. His breath tickled my ear but thankfully the others didn't notice us. Teasing me again, he was.

"Follow me lads!" Blackbeard said proudly and we did as he said. We stopped outside a tavern.

Edward turned his gaze towards me. "Areesh stay here. Don't run anywhere! We wouldn't be able to find you if you do that."

"Of course I won't do that! I'm not a child…"

"Good girl" Saying this, Edward and the others went inside the tavern.

Meanwhile I observed the people and the place around me. It seemed like the people didn't take care of their hygiene… They all were dirty and their clothes seemed as if they hadn't been washed since ages. Even the women cared less about their hygiene. There were many shops and stalls which attracted my attention. Clothes, jewelries, food items and even weapons were being sold there. I gave a quick glance at my own clothes and decided to buy some new clothes later.

"What have we here? A lost woman?" The voice made me jump in surprise. It was a strong voice.

I turned around and saw a brunette man. He wore a long, brown coat which looked similar to mine.

"Not lost, just observing the place." My reply was quick.

"Ah. New to Nassau?"

"Yes. But not alone. Lots of people brought me here. A crew I should say."

"And what's the ship's name?"

"Jackdaw" I smiled as I said the name.

"Edward Kenway's ship…. Where is the Captain?"

"Pardon me but who are you to ask me that?" Edward had enemies and I was aware of that… Maybe I shouldn't have told this guy…

"His mate… Charles Vane… and what is your name lady?" His voice was kinder now and I told my name.

"Vane, Good to see you!" Edward returned.

"Who's this lady, Kenway?" Charles pointed at me.

"First she was a normal crew member. Now she's really important to our crew… She had the Golden Medallion."

Charles was surprised and he stared at me. "You got lucky this time Kenway. Well I'll be leaving now. See you later Kenway and Areesh."

We watched him as he left.

"Here's the key to your room. It's upstairs in the tavern, next to mine." Edward handed me the silver key and I kept it in my pocket.

He stretched his arms "Now, shall we take a tour?"

"Sure" I gave a slight nod.

"By the way…Areesh… I'm sorry…I shouldn't have kissed you but it was to silence you...You are innocent and you shouldn't even let men come near you. Your innocence will never save you. Remember when I first met you, I told you that you are too kind? This was what I was trying to tell ya." His voice was so kind and gentle…

"How did you know that I was a girl when you first saw me?" I questioned but he chuckled.

"Your features, your kindness, your voice… You were disguised very well but I'm an expert at finding out stuff."

We walked on the beautiful land of Nassau as we continued chatting.

X

We spent half an hour chatting and walking. Edward had told me that he had started sailing at the age of 17. He sure was remarkable. He cares a lot about his ship and his crew. I learnt that Edward was a great captain and everyone on the ship trusted him.

We were passing by a brothel, which was surrounded by women. "Captain Kenway! It's been a long time since you came here!" A young, beautiful woman with blue eyes came in front of Edward and stopped him.

I moved a bit away from them. "Ah Tina… How could I forget you?" Edward smiled. "Why don't you come here tonight, Captain?" The girl called Tina wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders.

I felt a bit uncomfortable on seeing this. "Edward, I'll go back." I turned around and started to walk quickly.

"Wait Areesh! You don't know the place very well!"

Ignoring him, I continued walking. My heart felt like if it was burning… _this feeling was jealousy_…

* * *

_**YAY! HOLIDAYS AT LAST! I can't believe that the exams are over! I feel so happy. I'll have more time to write and improve my story now. Thanks for the reviews and favs so far guys! I really appreciate you people! Do tell me if you find any mistake in this chapter :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown Feelings

10. Unknown feelings

My feet led me to an unknown place. I felt cold and I was completely lost but I continued to walk. Why? Why would my heart beat when Edward came near me? Why did I feel jealous when he was with another woman? My life has changed ever since I met him.

I took a seat on a nearby bench and wished that he would come…He would come and tell me that he didn't expected that to happen…He'd lead me to the tavern and I will ask him that why was I feeling like this.

That's a fantasy. That girl, Tina, she was so beautiful. She certainly had a lot of confidence and Edward forgot about me when she came near. Obviously he would… I knew I wasn't as good as her. But what makes me different is that I don't work in a brothel. I'm no prostitute like her.

I guess that doesn't make any difference, Edward would still be with her.

It had started raining heavily. Everyone was running here and there. People were disappearing gradually and soon I found myself alone at that place. Rain felt good. It was washing away my sadness.

I faced the sky so that the rain touches my face and it felt amazing. I was soaked up because of the rain.

"Jesus! Areesh! You'll get sick!" I felt someone grab my arm.

My eyes opened with a shock to see the man. "You came"

"Of course I did! I was dead worried about you!"

Edward pulled me under a shed.

"Didn't I tell you not to run away?" His voice was fierce. I looked down but he grabbed my chin to make me face him.

"I'm still the Captain of Jackdaw and you follow my orders. Certainly, not all of them, but you follow the ones which are meant for your safety!"

"I'm sorry Edward."

He pulled away his hand. "Let's go to the Tavern. And this time, follow me!"

My happiness recovered as we walked together. He did come. _The fantasy that was my imagination first was true now._

As we entered the tavern, all the eyes went on me. The smell of tobacco and rum was irritating. "Ignore them. Go upstairs." Edward whispered and I obediently rushed upstairs. I must have looked like a wet crow.

X

All the pirates of Nassau had a bonfire at night where there were courtesans, rum and small tents. I just watched them quietly from my room's window. Blackbeard, Jack, Charles Vane, Edward and Adewale were to be seen down there. Even that 'Tina' was there.

She looked up at me and gave me an evil smirk and then she went to Edward. She embraced him, hugged him and even kissed him. I was disgusted and couldn't see this anymore. I decided to go to sleep.

X

The knock on the door woke me up from my deep sleep. "Come in" I said as I yawned.

"Good morning" In came Edward with a smile and a box in his hands. "This is for you."

He kept the box on the table.

"When are we leaving Nassau?"

"You don't like it here?" Edward folded his arms. "We'll be leaving in a week or two. We would have to go back to Havana… I discovered something…" He sat next to me.

"Really?" For some reason, I didn't want to go back there and my voice sounded disinterested.

"A captain of a Spaniard ship, Thomas Monroe, is there right now who knows the location of the Cave of Medallion. We'll steal his map." His eyes were shining with excitement as he told me… "And then we'll find your parents after we've located the cave"

He hadn't forgotten his words. "You will?"

"Yes. It's a promise." He ruffled my hair.

"Edward…Don't mind this question but….What do you think of Tina?"

"She's a great person, she's a good one to chat with and she's helpful too. She used to be shy just like you, now she has a great deal of confidence. But she's just a courtesan….why do you ask?"

"Was just a question…." My shoulders shrugged. He grabbed my hand and smirked.

"I have to take care of some business…so stay here and don't go out. And do check the box I kept there." Saying this he stood up and went away.

I got up on my feet and grabbed the box. It wasn't that heavy. Opening it, I found a white corset and a black long skirt. Excitement couldn't be hidden from my face. The clothes, they were beautiful and neat… As I took out the clothes, my eyes went on the dagger which was kept beneath the clothes in the box.

It was a shiny one and it looked really sharp. Even if I had worked in a store in Havana, there was no weapon like this I had ever seen in my entire life.

There was a small note with it too.

'_Come to the woods behind the tavern at night and bring the dagger –Edward'_

Curiosity was killing me. It made me impatient. I wanted the day to pass quickly and it sure did.

X

When it was midnight, I got out of the tavern… There were many people here tonight but I ignored them and continued walking outside. Rushing behind the tavern, I whispered to myself "I'm coming Edward, I'm coming!"


	11. Chapter 11: Love?

11. Love?

There was a sound of gunshot as I made my way through the woods. It frightened me… But it might have been Edward so I had to follow the path where the sound came from.

Another gunshot was heard and this time, it was louder. It was nearby. After a few minutes of walking, my eyes found a dark figure with crimson robes, holding a matchlock. The crimson hood covered his face. He reached for his short sword, took it out and dashed at me.

I had no way to run and maybe my end was in front of me but then I thought of Edward. He had told me to bring the dagger along with me!

My hand reached for the dagger, pulling it out, I blocked the enemy's attack. I had taken the advantage of his weak and slow strike. I felt so confident…

But the man pushed me against a tree. Without warning he pressed his lips on mine. Resisting was impossible because this feeling was familiar, his lips were familiar and his warmth was familiar.

The kiss was passionate and it got heated soon.

He ended the kiss by pulling back. He stepped back with a smirk and looked at me. The moonlit shone on him.

_It was Edward._

He sprinted away and soon he disappeared. He left me; my heart had never felt like this before… My face felt hot and my legs were shivering.

Bewilderment, confidence, anticipation and eagerness… These were the feelings trapped inside of me.

X

When I calmed down, I returned to the tavern and found only few people. The rest of the people might have gone to the bonfire. Blackbeard was also at the tavern but he was sitting alone.

"Blackbeard…" I smiled

"It's you…sit…" He offered me. "You look better now… you were much weaker when I saw you for the first time in Havana"

"N-no…I look the same… I was in a disguise back then." I took a seat. "Blackbeard…Tell me about Edward."

"And what will I get in return?" Great, just what I expected from a pirate like him.

"What do you want?"

"I want some information about your little gold medallion." He kept the medallion on the table that he had been holding all this time.

I looked at it for a while and nodded.

"Edward…" he began "Is the most rude and fearsome pirate. He has skills that make him look perfect and he's a man of his words. He enjoys brothels and taverns as well as finding plunders. There was a time when Kenway was a privateer but now he's a successful pirate…."

He took a sip from his rum and continued telling me everything he knew about Edward.

The more he told me, the more depressed I became. Edward was married….

He had a wife named Carolina Scott and they lived in Swansea, Wales.

"Thanks Blackbeard…I owe you the information of the medallion right?" He had finished telling me about Edward and I didn't exactly know how to feel.

"Yes. So tell me, how you found it and why exactly did you give it to Edward?"

"A woman had given it to me… When Edward described the medallion, I knew he was talking about this medallion but I denied. I told him I didn't know anything about it. The lady had told me to keep it where it belongs and I wanted to fulfill her desire. But I gave up… I gave it to Edward because I knew I was careless, reckless and useless…"

"Fortunately you are the keeper of the medallion… We can't get to the treasure that we seek unless you are with our crew. You really are important in this expedition."

"Don't worry…I won't really bother anyone in this journey. I just…want to find my parents…" I sighed and Thatch shot me a look of confusion.

"I have to sleep. Thank you again Blackbeard." I stood up and walked upstairs to my room.

X

I couldn't sleep at all. After what had happened in the woods, it was hard to stop thinking about it.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in"

The door opened and in came Jack Rackham. I was surprised…What did he want from me at this time of the night?

"What is it Jack?"

"I guess a little talk." He held out a bottle of rum and his movements were weird. Surely he was drunk.

He came in and took a seat on a wooden chair.

He sipped his rum and kept the bottle on the table. "You're a girl…right?"

"Of course I am you idiot." I folded my arms.

"Have you…ever been in love?"

"It's just a word with no meaning…that's all I know."

"It has a meaning, woman! When your heart wants that person to be with you, you are restless to see their face, you can't sleep at night because you can't stop thinking about that person…That is love."

_So that is love? I never knew…_

"Who are you in love with, Jack?" I asked.

"Anne…Anne Bonny….Her eyes are like a long sea in which there is no way out…. Her attitude is just as astonishing as her beauty." He sighed.

"Then why are you here? Go to her…"

"She's married…. But her husband never pays much attention to her…What should I do?"

There was a moment of silence as I thought.

"Take her and sail somewhere else…Perhaps to the New World or Havana?" I suggested.

He looked at me for a moment. "What about her husband?"

"Never mind him…Unless Anne still loves him"

"NO! She doesn't…Not after he left her to earn money by herself at the tavern…I'd never leave her side…" Even though he was drunk, he was speaking bravely.

I looked at him. His eyes were full of love when he spoke about Anne. He kept speaking about her but I didn't listen to him… I just wondered about Edward….

"Oi…I know you're not listening! Thinking about someone special, are you?" A smirk formed on his face.

"N-no! No I'm not…"

"Is it Kenway?"

My heart pounded as he said his name.

"No, it's not! Just get outta here, will ya?" I lied down on the bed and put the blanket on top of me.

"Fine, I'm going….We'll talk later…" I could hear his footsteps as he left the room and closed the door.

Love….Is that what I feel for Edward?

_Do I love Edward?_

* * *

_**Hi Guys! Sorry for a late update . If you find any mistake, be sure to let me know! Thanks for the follows and the reviews. I really appreciate you guys! :D **_


End file.
